gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Pie
Poison Pie is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Game Shakers. It premiered on January 9, 2016 to an audience of 1.68 million viewers. Overview At Game Shakers, Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip record sound effects for other games later. At one point, Dub arrives and he gets hit with a balloon filled with Greek Yogurt. Dub then plays with his helicopter base and the room shakes. Dub eats nachos and he starts choking. Babe, Kenzie, Hudson and Trip then use the choking sound effect. They replay their sound effect. The cops arrive and ask them if they had been making noises to which Kenzie and Babe said no but Hudson tells the cops they were making noises. Their nearby business is mad. Babe and Trip want them to get scared. Kenzie says they should make a pie to make friends with them. Babe is scared of peaches and she doesn't want Kenzie to see this. They go the ear clean business and give the homemade pie. Babe wipes the countertop so peaches won't be there. Trip plays a sound affect with Hudson's stomach growling. The cops arrive and arrest Babe and Kenzie for poisining the pie. Trip plays Hudson's stomach growling and Hudson laughs. Babe and Kenzie are telling the cops they were trying to make friends. They do not believe them. Hudson tells them Babe was mad. Dub distracts the cops so he can talk to Babe and Kenzie. The cops come back. Dub tells them that Babe and Kenzie are innocent. The cops tell Dub what bad things he did. Dub tells Trip about a plan to go to the business. Dub and Trip come and distract them with clean ears. Dub has a dirty ear and they clean it while Trip sees if Babe and Kenzie are innocent. Babe and Kenzie are forced to eat the pie. Kenzie talks to Babe if she poisoned the pie while Dub's ear is being cleaned. Kenzie is about to go to jail but Babe tries the pie and it tastes good. Dub's ears are being cleaned. They are clean. The doctor had drank turtle juice, turtle in cucumber water, which made him sick. Dub had also drank turtle juice by accident and sucks it all out with the tube they used to clean his ears. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Guest Cast *Troy Blendell as Dr. Loe *Patrick Robert-Smith as Officer Manly *Dana L. Wilson as Officer Rogers Special Guest Cast *Jeremy Rowley as Gerald Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2016. *Jeremy Rowley (aka iCarly's Lewbert) guest starred in this episode. *This is the second episode to not air with a new Henry Danger episode. The first being Scared Tripless. **As of this episode, Game Shakers and Season 2 of Henry Danger don't air back to back. *The explanation why Babe hates peaches wasn't revealed in this episode, but is in War and Peach. *Starting from this episode, Game Shakers will now air at 8:00 pm on Saturdays instead of 8:30 pm. Goofs *Throughout the episode it is mentioned the ear cleaning business is next door but when the building is pictured between scenes Schneider's Deli is shown next door. Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 airing